Crazy Heart
by Macabee
Summary: Meggie has been silently longing for Dustfinger for a few years and the time to act is now. First Fanfic. Rated M for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I'm new to fanfiction. I have spent years making stories in my head, but this is my first time putting thoughts down into the shape of a story (Kinda!)  
>I'd love to know what everyone thinks! I might be a bit slow at updating as I'm doing work generally and in the process of moving.<br>:)**_

"I'm going out now Meggie!" Mo said over to Meggie as he walked towards the front door.  
>"Mhmm, okay! See you later Mo!" Meggie said with a quick glance and a smile.<br>By the look of things, she didn't seem to care at all, it was the way she had been for quite some time now, months, maybe even a year. But the truth was she did care. It wasn't about having a free house though, no, because it wasn't a free house after all.  
>Dustfinger and Farid were in the garden playing with fire. Farid now lived with a girlfriend just a couple of miles away from the Folchart house, he had been for a couple of years now. But he still found the time to come over and have dinner or go over routines with Dustfinger. He and Meggie still got on very well after the brief romance some years ago now.<p>

"Okay!" Meggie said to herself as she sat up from the sofa, closing a book she had been 'reading', "Today's the day!".  
>Mo had been gone about five minutes, Meggie was already in a sweat thinking about her top secret plans. She moved over to the open window and looked out, Farid must have caught on fire as he was laying soaking wet on the grass with Dustfinger towering over him holding an empty bucket.<br>Meggie giggled quietly. Dustfinger's head shot up to look at her. He smiled.  
>"This is so risky Meggie!" Meggie told herself. "It's never going to work!"<br>Just as she was going into a daze there was a loud thud behind her.  
>"What am I going to do now? Huh? Go back to Lucy like this, you think she's going to let me come back here?" Farid exclaimed half-jokingly as he burst through the side door and into the living room where Meggie was standing, now turned around to face them. Dustfinger wasn't far behind Farid. Holding a piece of the boy's charred t-shirt in his hand. "Oh relax you pansy. I have some clothes upstairs you can borrow okay! Go up and get cleaned and I will get the clothes in a few minutes."<br>Farid grunted as he turned to walk up the stairs. He was muttering to himself all the way upstairs into the bathroom.  
>"Did you see what happened?" Dustfinger asked Meggie as he threw the piece of cloth into the bin and began to wash his hands.<br>"No I just saw him laying on the grass covered in water!" Meggie replied. She moved over to the sink beside him, half interested in hearing the story, more interested in being close to him. Every time Farid came up, she hardly got to be with him. And she loved his company.  
>As Dustfinger was explaining how the boy had caught ablaze, Meggie was watching as he washed his hands. Through the soap and warm water she could still see the man's scarred fingers. The roughness of his hands was something Meggie loved about him. They looked as though they had been through a lot but they also looked very protective.<br>She hadn't heard what he was saying as he was drying his hands, when he stopped, she snapped out of it. He put both hands on her shoulders and brought his face down to her level.  
>"And that, princess, is why we don't mess with fire! Fire doesn't like to be messed with. Just played with!" And with a wink he gently rubbed his knuckles under her chin.<br>He was just about to turn and walk away when he heard what sounded like a soft whimper.  
>"You okay?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. "Did I hurt you?"<br>"NO!" Meggie exclaimed, too loud perhaps.  
>"Oh! Okay then!" He looked at her oddly as he said this, paused for another second or two, and continued to turn and head for the stairs.<br>He had a sneaky suspicion why she made the noise, and it made a small smile creep across his face.  
>He had only made it up three steps when her voice called out.<br>"You should get a job as a masseuse!" She said loudly as she walked past the stairs over to the sofa to sit back down. "That was a lovely rub you gave my chin." She continued, sounding very serious.  
>He paused again, blinked at her a couple of times before forcing out a chuckle and mocking "Yeah, yeah! Very funny!" He stopped at the top of the stairs and hearing Farid was still in the shower, he thought about going back downstairs. "No" he said under his breath and hurried into his room.<p>

Meggie was sitting on the sofa pretending to read her book again. "That was a lovely rub you gave my chin" Her cheeks were crimson with embarrassment. What on earth had possessed her to say such a childish thing? She slapped the book up to her face, with her nose in the middle she gently closed it around her face. "Urrgghhhh" She muffled into its pages. She slumped down and rested her face in the book, on the arm of the sofa.  
>She stayed there for what seemed like forever, but would have been more likely a few minutes. She stood up, leaving the book open on the arm. "No, now! I have to do it now!" She said quietly.<br>She rushed for the stairs and began to slowly and quietly walk up them. She could hear the water running for Farid's shower. "Let's hope he takes longer than a woman." She thought as she tried to work out how much time she would have. She went down the corridor to Dustfinger's bedroom at the end. As she was about to knock, she realised the door was slightly open.  
>"Walk away Meggie! Just walk away!" Her mind seemed to be speaking sense, but Meggie couldn't physically control her desire to see what he was doing behind 'closed doors'. She got closer and closer to the small crack between the door and frame. "If he opens this door you will have no excuse!" Her mind just didn't seem to quit. "My room is right next door you idiot" She thought back at herself. She was used to 'talking to herself', it happened a lot when she was trying to work out her top secret plan. Suddenly there was a soft thud against the door she had been leaning against. She noticed the door was slowly, very slowly, but surely opening more. "Just one more second" She told herself as she hoped something might happen to make her knees shake, her heart flutter or her stomach knot.<br>Just then her heart complete stopped, she saw Dustfinger walk past the door towards his window, nearly totally naked. Her jaw could have fallen off and hit the floor.  
>His hands were running over his sleek, slightly toned body, up into his golden hair and up into the air as he gave a big stretch. Meggie watched in awe, as if she was watching a rare wild animal in a forest. All he had on was a pair of loose fitting boxers.<br>"Right! I'll just go in!" Meggie said to herself. Plucking up the courage to just walk in and maybe make an excuse when she got there.  
>She took a couple of steps back, and went to walk through the door.<br>"Hey Dustfinger do you think you could-… OH I'm so sorry!" Meggie was laughing inside as she said this. She loved her acting ability, even though it didn't work sometimes. Especially with Mo and Dustfinger. But she thought it might work this time.  
>Meggie spun around on the spot in the man's room. "Sorry" she said again, seemingly embarrassed.<br>"It's okay Meggie, but if you didn't want to see me naked you would have knocked!" He said, with an unknown tone to his voice.  
>She peered over her shoulder at him, he gave her a wink, as he sat down to put black jeans on.<br>When he had done so, he cleared his throat and Meggie turned around.  
>The way his jeans gripped on to his hips so perfectly. Not too high, not too low. The beautiful curves of his figure. He looked as though he would melt butter, and he probably would. Meggie was thinking about ice cubes over his hot skin when a voice cracked her back into reality.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess, is everything okay?" Dustfinger asked.  
>"My bedroom." Meggie said, looking startled. The first thing that came to her head was her bedroom, maybe because she'd pictured this moment in her imagination many times before. But she had to think of a reason now. What could Dustfinger possibly do in her bedroom.<br>"What about it?" Dustfinger asked, standing up and moving closer to better see her expressions.  
>"Could you help me hang something up on the wall?" Meggie tilted her head slightly.<br>"Oh, yeah sure!" Dustfinger nodded and put a hand out to lead the way.  
>Right next door, Meggie had walked up to one of her walls, and went to explain what she wanted to do. Just then Farid walked in slowly. "Eh, Dustfinger, clothes?" He looked quite uncomfortable in Meggie's room wrapped in a flowery towl.<br>"Hang on a second chic, I'll just get him some clothes!" The older man said as he walked out behind Farid.

"Get something for him to hang up!" Her mind was back talking to her again. She looked around frantically. There was nothing! She searched under piles of books and some clothes, in drawers and then thought she might find something under her bed. Nothing.  
>"Meggie?" Dustfinger called out.<br>Meggie looked out from under her double four poster bed, her head cracked off the bedframe as she looked up at him.  
>"Princess!" Dustfinger knelt down to see what the damage was.<br>"No, it's okay! It'll just be a small bruise, really I'm fine!" She said with a smile, full of embarrassment.  
>He had always been around when she hurt herself, he always made sure she was okay, even if she only caught her arm on the door or hit her hip off the dining table.<br>He was rubbing her head as she gazed up into his eyes, it was late afternoon and the sun was just setting, rays coming in Meggie's window caught the fireeater's eyes and lit them up so beautifully.  
>She relaxed and set her head on the floor momentarily, enjoying this rub, feeling somewhat like a cat, all she needed to do was purr.<br>She struggled slightly, but managed to get up and sit on the bed.  
>"Hey Dusty…" Meggie twiddled her thumbs.<br>"Yes sweetheart" He sat down beside her.  
>"Would you give me a massage?"<br>"Hahaha, of course sweetie! On your shoulders or your back?" He enquired.  
>"Everywhere" She said simply. Eyes closing slightly, but without looking at him.<br>"Uhm, ahem, okay lie down" He said, cracking his knuckles. Trying to shake all of the millions of thoughts rushing through his mind.  
>Meggie gave him a quick look, and stood up to take her top off. A move which made Dustfinger tense up. "What? What are you doing Princess, if your fathe-" He was cut off by Meggie putting a finger up to his lips. "Relax, I'm not sure what you're on about but I have a strappy top underneath this!" She assured him.<br>She felt a strange rush of excitement flow over her, she got this weird feeling he was looking at her in a different way, although it could very well just be her hopeful mind.  
>"There!" Meggie said as she managed to wriggle her way out of her oversized jumper. "When you're moving down my body from my shoulders, you can just push my top up."<br>She chose her words carefully, but almost too carelessly, realistically.  
>He gulped, as if trying to swallow the ideas his mind was brewing up. "Is she trying to seduce you?" he thought to himself, positioning himself closer to the girl who was now belly down on her bed, with her face to the side, eyeing him almost impatiently, but there was something else there.<br>Something dark, something eager..  
>"Start at my shoulders, Dusty." She said, closing her eyes. "Then work your way all the way down."<br>Dustfinger couldn't stop himself from letting out an aroused exhale.  
>Meggie didn't flinch, just smiled very slyly.<p>

He started at the tops of her shoulders, gently rubbing and squeezing her soft silky flesh.  
>She exhaled deeply.<br>Working his way down, he realised he would have to move her top up like she had said.  
>He moved it up to her shoulder blades, biting his lip to stop from making any noise.<br>When he began rubbing the arch in her back, she moaned with pleasure, gripping her bed sheets.  
>"Am I that good?" Dustfinger asked with an awkward laugh.<br>"You're so good, so very good. I want more" She purred back.  
>Without any thought, he found he had lowered his face to her back. Rubbing her back slightly harder and harder, his hot breath against her skin made her moan and tense more.<br>His lips were so close to her skin.  
>He stopped rubbing her and kissed the curve in her back. Just a simple kiss.<br>"What are you doing?" Meggie froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:_ Hello! This took me forever to get back into as I've had complete life changing events happen to me over the last year._**  
><em><strong>I am extremely sorry to anyone who was dying for some more of this to come out.. (I know what it's like reading fanfics and going to press to the next page and it just not existing!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be writing more.. Even though I'm not sure where it's going. But thank you for the reviews!<strong>_  
><em><strong>And apologies if this doesn't really make sense.. It just rolls out of my head.<strong>_  
><strong>-Macabee<strong>

Dustfinger slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Meggie then turned around to see Farid at the entrance to Meggie's room.  
>"Are you guys… Like, about to get steamy?" The boy asked with a cautiously raised eyebrow.<br>"Farid!" Meggie shouted, the delayed reaction was going to seem suspicious.  
>Dustfinger , choking out an awkward laugh after Meggie's alarmed reaction, looked from the boy to Meggie and back again, buying a tiny bit of time to come up with something to say.<br>"She, aha, she had a sore back, that's all Farid. I was seeing if the spot was sensitive by blowing hot air on her back." That was the best the fireeater could come up with.  
>"Oh right, I thought I heard someone groan with pain or something" Farid responded exactly how Dustfinger had hoped. Dumb. But the young apprentice didn't stop there.<br>"I thought, what we were saying earlier, talking about Meggie, there might have been something going on. I'll leave you guys to it anyway!" Seemingly unaware of the words that flowed out of his mouth, Farid shrugged and trotted off to Dustfinger's room next door.

There was a moment of silence as Dustfinger stared into the space where the boy had been stood. His eyelids eventually grinding shut over his dry eyes as Meggie moved slightly beside him.  
>He didn't have to say anything. He knew she was about to ask.<br>"What, what did he just say?" Meggie asked, sounding more hurt than curious.  
>"Hm?!" Dustfinger snapped out of it, maybe he could get away with pretending he hadn't heard what had flown out of Farid's mouth.<br>"Farid, he said you were talking about me earlier?" As she asked this, she turned slightly to better see his face.  
>"Did he?" Dustfinger gave her a serious look, and placed his hands on curve of her back to continue the massage.<br>Meggie didn't believe him, she had known Dustfinger for years. Such an honest character who's nose practically grew when he lied.  
>"Dustfinger I'm not falling for it, I did hear him correctly." She said sternly, "And I know you did too." She said this quietly and in a calmer tone.<br>"Meggie, just let me continue. I would rather not talk about it now." Dustfinger's response was sharp enough to make Meggie flinch slightly. Lowering the side of her face on to the backs of her hands, she looked on at Dustfinger as he pressed his thumbs into the soft muscle on her lower back.

She was soon under a spell. His hands held less pressure as he noticed she had started to close her eyes. After a few minutes, he pressed harder, hard enough to make her release a small moan of pleasure. A small smile crept across his face.  
>Dustfinger's feelings for Meggie had always been protective, like that of a long term friend. And even though he had known her since she was a child and was very good friends with both of her parents, he still couldn't shift the growing attraction for the young woman. Over the years she had practically blossomed infront of his eyes. It was hard to believe, hard to understand. And he had to keep his feelings hidden.<p>

-

"When are you going to get yourself a wife and settle down, Dustfinger?" Farid's voice full of curiosity with just a hint of playfulness.  
>"Ah Farid" Dustfinger was at a loss for words. What had brought this question to the young boys mind. "Is Lucy the one?" He asked back.<br>"Well, I was thinking about that, yes. I could see us being married.." The boy stopped in thought but quickly snapped out of it, itching his head irritated that the older man had avoided his question.  
>"You like someone, Dusty." He said, twiddling with a blade of grass beside his crossed legs.<br>It took a moment for Dustfinger to realise what the boy had said. He was right. But not a soul knew.  
>"Do I?!" Dustfinger's tone was full of shock and sarcasm which made the boy smile.<br>"I think I know who it is too, you know!" a cheeky expression flew across the boy's face and made the fireeater's drop.  
>"You do?"<br>"Yes, I've been going over the last few years in my head recently, and it all became so clear."  
>"And what was your conclusion?"<br>"It's Meggie."  
>Dustfinger's breathing upped in speed as he glared into the boy's soul.<br>"Farid, I-"  
>"Dusty, don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The boy smiled, stood up and continued to train.<p>

-

Dustfinger smiled as he remembered the short conversation with Farid. He noticed he had stopped massaging Meggie, and that she had fallen asleep.  
>Looking at her for a moment or two, he smiled. She was so beautiful, her hair with natural soft waves, her lips, her nose. Everything was perfect.<br>He leaned down to kiss the dip in her back, his lips feeling the silkiness of her skin.  
>He moved up, following her spine.<br>His tongue lightly touching with each kiss.  
>Her body started to turn, and she moved onto her back. With her top lifted up it revealed her slender, slightly toned belly. Her curves.<br>He was staring for what seemed like forever. Hovering over Meggie, he looked up to see her looking right back at him.  
>"That was really nice." She said sleepily.<br>"I'm glad you liked it." He responded quietly.  
>There was an extreme awkwardness at that moment. He was unsure whether to continue kissing her.<br>"Meggie, I need-"  
>"Keep going." Meggie interrupted him.<br>He looked into her eyes, puzzled.  
>"Is that an order?" He asked as he lightly moved his finger around her belly button.<br>"If that's what you want to think, then, yes." She replied, putting her hand on his head and moving it down for him to kiss her skin.

A million thoughts were flying through Meggie's head and she found herself waiting to wake up from this dream.  
>It had been years building up to this moment for her.<br>She couldn't remember when it had begun, when she first seen a different side to him.. When she first realised she was attracted to the fireeater that her father had read into this world when she was just a child. She flinched slightly in her thought that this man was a friend of her parents and more suited someone of the same age as her mother.  
>Would Mo be angry? Would Resa be angry?<br>She tried not to think of it. She had often thought about telling her mother her feelings towards the older man, and it always ended badly in her mind.  
>But she so badly wanted to tell someone. Ramble on about the different times he had looked at her and she could have sworn there was a deeper meaning in his look. How any time he had ever laid a hand on her, either letting her out a doorway before him or just an encouraging shoulder pat, she had burned inside with desire.<br>It had been completely out of the question to ever bring any of this up with the man himself.  
>But one day, not too long ago, she had definately seen a different look in his eyes.<br>Mo and Resa had organised a family weekend trip to Paris and invited Dustfinger and Farid along as well. Farid didn't want to spend too long away from Lucy and eventually he politely declined the invitation.  
>Dustfinger, however, had 'nothing better to do' and accepted.<p>

Meggie had felt as though she was a character in some sort of romantic teen novel.  
>The sights and sounds of the French capital thrilled her heart.<br>She had planned to go out and explore the city by herself, knowing full well that Mo still felt as though he had only recently been reunited with Resa, he would want to make the most of the City Of Love. And she was perfectly fine with that. This would allow her imagination to run wild and picture the fireeater by her side.  
>But it wasn't to be the case, as Mo had arranged with Dustfinger to keep an eye on Meggie.<br>And Dustfinger, knowing the young woman wouldn't be too pleased to have someone following her around like a spy, decided to ask her if it would be alright if he joined her on her adventures, a time, which in the weeks following the trip, had eventually encouraged her to act upon her feelings.  
>As she was sat there infront of a big old makeup table in the apartment Mo and Resa had rented, applying a small amount of makeup and blush to her face, Dustfinger loudly sat down beside her and stared at her cheekily in the mirror.<br>She paused uncomfortably and stared back at him through the reflection.  
>"What?" She asked him awkwardly, breaking the silent stare.<br>"Are we trying to find you a fine young French gentleman?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile in one corner of his mouth.  
>"No! Of course not!" She answered.<br>He laughed and lightly patted her on the back, a move which nearly resulted in her mascarra brush poking her in the eye.  
>"So what did you want to do today then?" He asked quietly as he watched her apply a not too vibrant shade of red lipstick over her lips, subconciously biting his.<br>"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Louvre and see some works of art. Then maybe have some dinner on the Siene, followed by a walk down the Champs-Élysées and then maybe over to the Eiffel Tower?" She said excitedly.  
>Dustfinger hadn't heard a word of it. His body had stiffened as he watched her lips move.<br>A feeling of shame and panic went over him and he questioned whether accompanying her was such a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dusty?" Meggie had noticed that his eyes had slightly glazed over. "Are you alright? Dustfinger?" Her brows furrowed as she looked at his reflection. "Hm? What? Oh yes! Yes, I'm fine!" He said as he slapped his hands on his knees and then silently stared at the floor. Meggie slowly turned around and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" She asked him quietly.

He turned to look at her, their faces only a hands width apart. They locked eye contact, but Meggie couldn't stop her eyes dropping to his lips, and when she looked back to his eyes, they dropped to hers. He licked his lips slightly and her breath got caught in her chest.  
>"I was just think-" he trailed off, starting to look more uncomfortable. "Yes?" Meggie edged him on.<br>He found his brain and snapped out of it slightly, eyes opening wide. "The time, Meggie, we should leave soon!" And with one more quick glance at her lips, he stood up and stretched his arms out.  
>"Oh, yes of course" Meggie stared at him.<br>"I shall leave you to it" he said without looking at her, instead his gaze focused somewhere outside the window of the top floor apartment they were in.  
>"I'll be downstairs waiting" he gave her a quick smile as he turned and left.<br>Meggie was staring into the space where he had just stood, listening to his footsteps heading down the mini spiral staircase that led up to two bedrooms, one of which Mo and Resa were staying in and the other which Meggie was staying in.  
>"He looked at your lips" she thought to herself.<br>An uneasy breath exhaled out past her lips as she felt the heaviness of arousal pool over her.  
>She turned back around to the mirror to look at herself.<br>"Oh bloody hell!" She said under her breath. "Bet he thought you were dead sexy alright! Silly Meggie!" She huffed as she noticed she was still in her dressing gown.  
>"What's that Meggie?" Dustfinger sounded like he was at the bottom of the stairs.<br>"Oh! Nothing! Just.. We'll leave in about 15 minutes yeah?" She shouted back down to him.  
>"Yeah! That's fine by me." He replied.<br>She heard him slide over the door to his room and she dove for her suitcase.

It was then that she knew she had to let him know, had to make him aware of her feelings. She could see it in his eyes, and this time she had definitely not imagined it.

The three nights that were spent in Paris had been amazing. Dustfinger did indeed join Meggie every time she went out and they barely seen or spoke to Mo and Resa. And although there were many more moments like the first day at the makeup table, nothing more happened. On the last night Meggie had decided to stay in and get an early night so she could make the most of the few hours they would have the next day before they had to get their train.  
>Dustfinger joined her on the sofa as she watched a couple of old films, 'Irma La Douce' and 'Funny Face'.<br>The sofa was large and very comfortable, and Meggie only took up a small amount of space even with her legs up. But Dustfinger chose to sit on the arm.  
>After some nudging and insistence, she managed to get him to sit beside her and she plucked up the courage to move the cushion beneath her head over beside his legs to rest her head on, with the hopes he might get the big hint on the final night.<br>It appeared he didn't... Only eventually resting his hand on her shoulder.  
>He did seem puzzled however, when Mo and Resa returned and Meggie hopped up the moment she heard the key in the door, rearranging herself and sitting up straight beside him.<br>This made him think.

Deep in thought was how he appeared for the rest of the day, infact, it was how he appeared for a couple of days after they returned home.  
>They hadn't had the chance to go up and visit the top of the Eiffel Tower during the trip, and the last day Meggie had insisted that no matter what, she would make it up before they left.<br>It had been building up to some rain the whole time they were there and the skies chose the not so perfect time of opening up as they walked in the direction of the tower. They chose to walk past the Louvre and down the Champs-Élysées to get there.  
>It was a long walk and when they eventually got to the shelter that the tower held they were both freezing cold.<br>They joined the end of the long que and Meggie tried to ignore the cold as she took in her surroundings.  
>It was truly mind blowing how big the iron structure was.<br>The people around seemed to be big families or couples, it made Meggie shift uncomfortably on the spot. She wished she could just cuddle into him for the long wait.  
>About twenty minutes had past and they had barely budged on the que. Her body couldn't hold it's guard anymore and she had begun to shake with the cold, she started rubbing her arms and all of a sudden she was gently pulled back and tucked into his chest. He wrapped his big jacket around her and rubbed her back to try heat her up.<br>She heated up quite quickly.  
>The scent of the fireeater made her heart flutter.<br>They moved up a bit in the line  
>He gently manoeuvred her whilst keeping her close to his body. She realised she was tense, with her hands up under her chin.<br>"Surely it wouldn't hurt to move them around his body right?" She thought to herself.  
>"Is it okay if I..-" she didn't finish her question, but instead finished it with actions as she moved her arms around his lower abdomen. Allowing her hands to trail slowly before stopping on his back.<br>He didn't say anything, only tightened his grip and smiled down at her.  
>She tried to swallow the arousal building inside her.<br>He planted a kiss on the top of her head and she looked up at him. Their gaze only lasted a short time before the line was moving again. Getting closer and closer.

As they got the the top of the line having passed the scans and screenings and up to the booth, back in each others warm embrace, they heard two familiar voices which made both their hearts stall for a second.  
>"Dustfinger! Hey Dustfinger! Over here"<br>Dustfinger looked down at Meggie who didn't return the look but was busy biting her lip.  
>Mo moved through the crowds with Resa in tow, blabbering off excuses to the security and the very disgruntled people in the line.<br>"Hey! We made it in perfect timing huh?" Mo said as he reached them.  
>"Haha hi! Thought you two had already been to the top of this thing?" Dustfinger sounded slightly uneasy as he only barely loosened his grip on the young women who was currently hidden from her parents. Meggie laughed only loud enough for Dustfinger to hear her as she buried her face into his chest.<br>Mo didnt reply, instead he was looking around for his daughter.  
>Resa replied instead, explaining that they had finished doing the things they had planned early and thought they would try and join them.<br>"Where's Meggie?" Mo asked with a dangerous look on his face.  
>"She's uh.. Well, right here!"<br>Dusty leaned slightly and Meggie poked her head out through his jacket.  
>"It's bloody freezing! We got caught in the rain on the way and I nearly froze waiting on this line" She rushed out her words but her tone remained calm.<br>"Oh sweetie!" Resa reached out a hand to rub her daughter's cheek. Mo just nodded blindly.  
>Meggie felt a small rub on her upper back. She just knew that Dustfinger felt the same disappointment as her.<p>

They all went up to the top of the tower shortly after that. And even though it was foggy, they could still see for miles and miles. Meggie had separated herself from the other 3 as soon as the elevator doors opened. And Dustfinger found her leaning against the mesh that surrounded the top viewpoint.  
>She sensed him behind her and turned around. They smiled at each other and she quickly glanced around for her parents before hugging him tight.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sorry guys this is just a short bit. Next chapter will be longer!**_

****

A few hours later they were back on the train to take them home. Mo had booked a private booth for the four of them to share on their long trip back home.  
>Meggie was biting her nails wondering how she could keep her body language cool and calm infront of her parents, her anxiety worsened when she was left sitting beside Dustfinger as Mo and Resa wanted to sit beside each other.<br>About a half an hour into their trip she decided to try and sleep through it and to her luck, she managed to fall asleep relatively quickly.  
>She had a mixed bundle of small dreams, the last being a nightmare reminder of the past incidents her family had been faced with due to Capricorn. She woke with a start and had no idea where she was at first. Taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to relax she noticed she had been asleep on Dustfinger's shoulder. Her mother was fast asleep opposite to her and Mo was looking up at her from a book he had been reading.<p>

"Everything... Okay, Meggie?" he asked as he gave her and odd but caring expression.  
>"Yes! I just have to pee!" Meggie said whatever wanted to come out of her mouth and shot up, slid the door to their booth open and left to find the bathrooms, she may as well have gone!<p>

The train felt empty, the only noise Meggie could hear was the sound of the train moving on the tracks. She didn't know where the bathroom was and was looking for someone to ask. She went through to where the restaurant was, it was empty bar a couple of waiters and waitresses clearing up and setting tables.  
>"Excuse me, hi, where is the bathroom please?" Meggie asked one of them awkwardly.<br>"If you go back the way you came, they are at the very end on the left." The tall waiter said in a soft French accent.  
>"Thank you! Merci!" Meggie continued with her awkwardness and quickly made for the door from which she had previously come through and made her war past the booth and all the way down to the end of the carriage and found the bathroom to the left as the waiter had said.<br>It was occupied. Great!  
>She moved away from the bathroom and leaned against a window. It was very dark outside as they were winding through the countryside. She started blowing her breath on the window and drawing smiley faces. She had felt the slight need to pee grow and grow with speed ever since she told Mo she needed to go and by the time she heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking she was close to bursting.<br>"Meggie?"  
>"Dustfinger?" Meggie turned around slowly to look at him.<br>She couldn't say anything, she couldn't help but think of how perfect this moment was to tell him her feelings, but she physically could not open her mouth.  
>She just stood there staring at him.<p>

"Silv- Your father told me to look for you." He said awkwardly.  
>"I just need to go to the bathroom and I will go back to the booth!" She said.<br>"Okay then..." Dustfinger said back to her, not moving, just fidgeting with his hands.  
>"Dusty..." Meggie raised her brows and motioned with her eyes towards the door to the bathroom that he was blocking.<br>"Oh! Yes! Sorry!" And he quickly moved out of the way and started making his way back to the booth.

"When will this end?" Meggie muttered under her breath as she closed the bathroom door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry that last page was messy and random. Like I said, it just rolls out of my head.

Meggie rolled over and felt herself waking up.  
>A small smile spread across her face as she slowly opened her eyes.<br>Rays of light shone through her window as the sun was setting, she wondered how long she had been asleep for.  
>Dustfinger! She had fallen asleep while he was massaging her, she realised she must had dreamt the part when he was kissing her back before she rolled over.<br>"Oh gosh! That's embarrassing!" She said to herself, quickly getting up off her bed and heading to the doorway.  
>"Dustfinger! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she left her room and headed to the room next door. His door was open and his room was empty.<br>"Dusty!" She shouted down over the banisters of the landing, eyeing every part of the room below.  
>She ran down the stairs and quickly turned towards the hallway and bumped straight into him.<br>"What's wrong Meggie? Farid said you were calling me, is everything alright?" He had his hands on her shoulders.  
>"Yes! Everything's fine! I just wanted to apologise for falling asleep." She seemed breathless.<br>"Oh.. It's alright princess. Everybody falls asleep sometimes. Haha you must have been tired as well."  
>He crossed his arms and gave her a funny look.<br>"Everybody? How many people do you give massages to?" She laughed.  
>"Massages? What do you mean Meggie?" A concerned look started to spread over his scarred face.<br>She looked at him, puzzled for a second, before putting a hand on his arm. "You know! What happened upstairs! The two of us on my bed!" She raised her eyebrows.  
>"Woah.. Wh-what? Nothing happened upstairs Meggie! I'm sorry, I think.. You may have been dreaming. You must have hit your head pretty hard that time huh? After you hit your head I helped you up onto your bed and you conked out" He sounded embarrassed as he checked her head for bumps.<p>

She couldn't believe it.  
>She felt her cheeks burn.<br>She dreamt he was massaging her?

"Are Mo and Resa back yet?" She asked him.  
>"Not yet princess. But I'm here, if you need help with anything." His hand moved down to cup her cheek.<br>She just smiled at him.  
>His look changed to a serious one and he took a small sharp breath in.<br>"What happened in your dream?"

After a long moment of silence Meggie said she would tell him about it over a cup of tea, and she did, although leaving out any mention of kissing.. Talking about the massage was hard enough!

"I see" he said after she had finished.  
>Meggie looked around uncomfortably. Her mind wandered back to the time in Paris, and she thought about bringing it up with him.<br>"Do you remember that time in Paris?"  
>He beat her to it.<br>She didn't know what to say, this was real and she had no idea where it would lead.  
>"I remember all of Paris, which time do you mean?" She asked him, trying to seem cool and calm on the outside, whilst her heart beat heavily in her chest.<br>"In your room..." He said as he looked her in both eyes and then at her lips. "When you had put on your lipstick."  
>His voice went quiet.<br>"Oh god" she said through a shaky breath.  
>"Meggie, I.. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be talking like this, it's just thoughts that had run through my head, don't mind me!" He straightened himself up and got up off the sofa.<br>Meggie didn't know what to do, she stood up in a panic and grabbed his arm as he had begun to walk away.  
>She tugged it, and he hesitantly turned back around to her.<br>"Don't say sorry. I don't know what you were going to say, but let me just get this out of my system.." She took a deep breath and kept her voice low. "On that day, at the makeup table, I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. You kissed me in my dreams earlier.. I didn't want to tell you incase you laughed at me." She bit her lip as she realised she had finally said it. It was out. A slight weight lifted off her, even though she remained tense. He would know her feelings even if she'd left out the years of dreaming about him.  
>"Meggie I wanted to kiss you too... I thought I had seen it in your eyes, I'd thought the same on other occasions too, but this time I was almost certain that you wanted the same..-" he was cut off by Meggie.<br>"There have been so many occasions when I have wanted to kiss you Dusty" Meggie's voice was shaking.  
>She looked longingly into his eyes. He looked worried but he turned to face her fully.<br>"Meggie, your parents..-" He trailed off as she put her arms around his waist and moved closer to him.  
>"I don't care" she said looking up at him.<br>He made a frustrated noise and looked down at her, hesitantly putting his hands on her hips.  
>"Meggie.." He said quietly.<br>"Kiss me" Meggie said tugging him closer, if that was possible.  
>"Meggie, they're pulling up into the driveway." He said biting his lip with an extremely worried expression on his face.<br>She immediately let go of him and moved away.  
>"I'm going to go. I'm going upstairs. Yeah, I'm just, I'm gonna go now" Meggie had not felt this scared in a long time.<br>As she made it to the top of the stairs she looked over at the fireeater who was still stood in the same position.  
>"Later! We'll talk!" She said, just loud enough for him to hear.<p>

She got into her room and closed the door, climbed on to her bed and pulled her bed throw around her and closed her eyes.


End file.
